hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Starting Tips Here are some Starting tips which will help you out when training these skills! *It is a good idea to buy a Unholy Book due to its high stats it can provide from the start, the Book can be bought from Jossik at Home for 1M. *If you have never used this command before, you can use ::pure to instantly boost your stats to the level. Remember however, that you CANNOT perform this command; If you have used it before, Are a IronMan / IronWoman. *You can invest starting money into training items, and this is recommended if you are becoming a PKer in the future as this allows you to train without going back to the shops to buy new gear or weapons. Also, this maximizes EXP P/H. Some useful weapons and gear are recommended in their sections. EXP When doing combat, you will be gaining in EXP on the style of attack you have chosen. There are 4 style attacks which will differ the experience you get, and some weapons have different names so i will not mention them. The names do not mean anything however, only the attack style does, it also displays the EXP it will be giving. Pures would wants to stay 1 defence, and will not train there defence at all, making a mistake can be a problem for them but it can solved easily which i will later explain in this section. Balanced EXP will split the EXP from one skill to all 3 skills which are " Attack, Strength and Defence " . It's not recommended to do this at all even if you want them balanced as this will lower the EXP P/H. A better method to balance them to individually training them recieving the best amount of EXP. Some people are probably wondering, " Just on the safe side, what if i'm PKing, will i level, any way to remove leveling or freeze EXP? " - Well there is! You can do ::lockexp to disable EXP being earnt in combat! Simply to undo this do ::unlockexp . When you reach 500m EXP in the skill , it is the cap no matter what even in combat, you will not recieve EXP in that skill unless it has been reset. It is possible to reset stats in HydraScape by simply going on to the quest tab and chosing the option ' Reset Stats ' . You can only reset combat stats so this includes ' Attack, Strength, Defence, Range , Magic, Hitpoints(HP) / Constitution, and Prayer. ' It will lower it to a level of your desire however, you cannot increase the level. Melee "Melee" refers to all; Attack, Strength and Defense. Grab your basic starter gear as shown on the right. It is reccomended to go to the shops and buy gear upgrades, this depends on the starter kit you have chosen. Reccomended gear to bring; Rune set, Helm of netzinot, Dragon scimitar If need be bring some food with you, just to be safe. Once you are ready to get started; Head over to rock crabs using the ::train command, once there train until you are level 60 in all melee stats. After achieving these stats, you can either #Continue to train at Rock crabs #Move over to yaks - Due to their higher hp #Start training slayer (Best option) Do one of these until you are level 99 in all Melee stats while upgrading your gear for better xp Range Range is a fairly easy skill to train, if you have the money, it's one of the fastest skills in game After using your starter kit to gear up as seen on the right, head over to rock crabs using the ::train comand, It's reccomended to use iron knives due to fast hits, which means faster xp Once at 30 range, weild your ava's accumulator to save ammo When you achieve 70 range, upgrade your gear to what's in your price range. Take not that once you are 55 range, you can use red chinchompa's in order to get 99 range in no time as long as you're in a multi area with a decent amount of monsters. For example; gather a bunch of rock crabs. Mage Efficency Combat is very simple to do, but if you want to maximize EXP P/H there's other things which are invovled rather than just killing monsters. To make this more simple, i'm going to provide the information in bullet points: *Brawling gloves(Melee) can be used to double EXP earnt from training. Brawling gloves can be obtained from the Zombie SWAT mini-game for 150,000 points. They do not degrade to dust. Completing 30 waves in Zombie SWAT is also a completionist cape requirement, so this can be a thing you can grab along the way and a very good perk onto getting. Remember however, you can also use the 150,000 points on other brawlers*. *You can obtain Double EXP from DoubleEXP weekends which will double the experience recieved. You can also stack the double exp with others which are mentioned below. *It is possible to also stack the double experience from the weekends with Double EXP from the Wise Old Man. To recieve double exp from the Wise Old Man simply vote if you haven't already, and get the required points to get double exp for the duration of time. 3 Voting points are required for 20 minutes of Double EXP, and 10 Voting points are required for 2 hours of Double EXP. *You can also donate for an extra stack of Double EXP which is x16 more EXP. You can stack up to x64 EXP which will immensely reduce the training time in order to get the aimed level!